No Need to Say Goodbye
by BlueCinnamon
Summary: Karena yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya adalah Draco.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

For #FriendshipFI2019

.

.

.

Pertama mereka bertemu saat di toko Madam's Malkins, Draco dengan kedua orang tuanya dan dia bersama dengan Hagrid. Harry tidak tahu siapa anak lelaki pemilik rambut pirang itu, tapi ia bisa mengetahui bahwa anak lelaki itu sangatlah berbeda denganya.

"Kau murid tahun pertama ya? Aku dengar dari Father, Harry Potter akan masuk Hogwarts di tahun yang sama denganku. Apa kau tahu dia? Semua orang di dunia sihir membicarakannya setiap hari," tangan Draco sibuk memilik pena bulu yang akan ia beli.

Mata yang sewarna dengan hijau hutan itu mengerjap lucu, "tentu aku kenal. Karena aku adalah Harry, Harry Potter. Siapa namamu jika aku boleh tahu?" ucapan polos dari bocah tersebut membuat Draco tersedak ludahnya sendiri, jadi ini yang namanya Harry Potter?

"Draco Malfoy, ngomong-ngomong untuk orang yang pernah mengalahkan Dark Lord kau terlihat sangat kecil. Aku kira kau akan sekuat Merlin, tapi kau hanya bocah berusia sebelas tahun. Apa kau makan dengan layak?"

Harry merengut tidak suka, "Dark Lord? Maksudmu pria tanpa hidung itu? Jika benar, berarti kau termakan gosip murahan. Sudah ya, aku duluan. See u again, Malfoy!"

Kali kedua mereka bertemu saat berada di Hogwart Express, mereka secara tidak sengaja bertemu saat sedang mencari kompartemen untuk ditempati.

"Lebih baik kau menjadi temanku, dari pada berteman dengan si weasel bodoh ini. Tidak akan rugi jika kau berteman denganku," Draco mengucapkannya dengan sangat percaya diri. Dalam pikirannya, pasti akan sangat keren jika ia bisa berteman dengan seorang Potter.

Harry merasa dilema, di satu sisi ia ingin bersama dengan orang yang sudah pernah ia temui tapi di sisi lain ia akan merasa bersalah jika meninggalkan Ron sekarang. Jadi ia membuat keputusan yang lain, "kenapa kita tidak duduk bersama dalam satu tempat saja? bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain?"

Draco mendelik tidak suka, tidak pernah sekalipun dalam pikirannya untuk berteman degan para weasel bodoh ini.

"Seharusnya kau tinggal menolaknya, bilang saja bahwa kau tidak ingin berteman denganku. Aku pergi!"

Selepas kepergian Draco, Harry jadi merasa bersalah. Bukan itu maksudnya, tapi kenapa Draco tidak bisa mengerti?

Ada perang dingin yang terjadi antara mereka, perbedaan penempatan asrama juga menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain. Atau yang terparah akan saling adu mantra. Sedih ia rasakan, Harry merasa kecewa dengan sikap Draco. Memang sih tidak ada yang spesial saat mereka bertemu, tapi bagaimanapun juga Harry telah menganggap bahwa Draco adalah teman pertamanya.

Saat mereka dihukum bersamaan untuk menemani Hagrid, mereka ditugaskan untuk mencari tahu siapa dalang yang telah membunuh para unicorn. Memasuki hutan berdua dengan ditemani oleh Fang –anjing tua- Hagrid, mereka saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Harry memulai percakapan antara mereka berdua, tidak terlalu penting tapi Harry merasa hubungannya dengan anak tunggal Malfoy bisa diperbaiki.

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, kau ingatkan saat menawariku dan aku malah mengatakan hal yang lain? Aku hanya ingin kalian bisa menjadi temanku, itu saja sih."

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi jika kau memaksa, mulai saat ini kita berteman."

"Teman," tangan terulur saling menjabat satu sama lain dan ikatan baru mulai tercipta antara mereka.

Tahun ke lima adalah tahun terberat untuk persahabatan mereka, kematian Sirius Black dan ditangkapnya Lucius Malfoy membuat babak drama baru bagi kedua anak remaja tersebut. Tidak ada sapa hangat dari Harry ataupun Malfoy saat mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan, semuanya terasa lebih sulit bagi masing-masing asrama. Kejadian yang dulu terulang kembali, dan kali kedua itu terjadi mereka terlihat lebih beringas untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain.

Tidak ada titik terang untuk berdamai lagi, mereka sudah memilih jalan untuk kedepannya.

Tahun berikutnya, tepat saat mereka memasuki tahun ke enam suasana Hogwarts menjadi lebih dingin dari kemarin. Perseteruan mereka pertama saat tahun ke enam terjadi di dalam Hogwarts Express, bukan ajakan untuk berdamai tapi kali ini adalah pernyataan perang bagi kedua belah pihak.

Bukan hanya Harry dan Draco, tapi sekarang pihak Light dan Dark juga bersertu satu sama lain. Keikutsertaannya Draco menjadi bagian dari para Death Eater telah membuat luka di dada Harry semakin menjadi, memang cepat atau lambat Draco akan menjadi bagian kelompok dari Sang Dark Lord.

"Tidak untuk kali ini Potter, aku akan membalas dendam untuk Father yang sedang di dalam penjara saat ini. Dan lagi harus aku ingatkan, kau bukanlah temanku. Aku hanya menjadikanmu batu loncatan saja, nah selamat tinggal Potter. Aku harap sebelum keretea berangkat lagi, akan ada seseorang yang menemukanmu."

Harry merutuki nasibnya, kalau sudah begini ia hanya bisa menunggu untuk diselamatkan.

Lalu Harry mengingat tentang kejadian di kamar mandi pria dan itu menjadi momok menakutan bagi Harry, mantra yang ia ketahui dari buku 'Sang Pangeran Berdarah Campuran' bukanlah hanya sekedar mantra biasa. Lebih tepatnya mantra itu mirip dengan mantra kutukan. Hasil yang diterima oleh sang lawan adalah tubuh yang berdarah-darah, dan Harry memberikan kutukan itu pada Draco.

Ia tidak sengaja, sungguh.

Oke, ia memang sengaja tapi Harry melakukan itu karena ia merasa kesal dengan Draco. Kecurigaannya selama ini berujung pada satu orang yang ia kenal dengan baik, Draco Malfoy.

Katie Bell yang dipengaruhi sihir hitam, Ron yang terkena racun dari sebuah minuman dan kematian Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore. Harry kecewa tentu saja, saat mengetahui Draco adalah dalang dibalik itu semua ia merasakan amarah yang berkecamuk pada dirinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa begitu saja untuk menghajar Draco, menjadi bagian dari kelompok Death Eater memang akan seperti ini. Semuanya hanya untuk membunuh Kepala Sekolah atau lebih tepatnya misi bunuh diri.

Bersamaan dengan Ron dan Hermione mereka pergi dari Hogwarts, meninggalkan sekolah yang kini telah menjadi tempat para Death Eater berada. Dan lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya ujian datang menghatam persahabatan mereka.

Kali ini takdir sedang bermain dengan ikatan persahabatan Ron, Hermione, dan dirinya.

Misi pencarian horcrux memang tidak semudah bayangannya, pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Ron dan Harry menyebabkan Ron pergi meninggalkan kelompok kecil tersebut, menyisakan Harry dan Hermione saja. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa mejadi orang paling jahat di sini.

Ron kembali dengan membawa pedang Gryffindor, ia menolong Harry saat Harry terjatuh pada kolam es dan tidak bisa berenang. Lalu dengan pedang yang ia bawa, kalung horcrux milik Voldemort bisa mereka hancurkan, "aku senang kau kembali kawan, maafkan aku yang sudah mengecewakanmu. Kau benar tentang aku yang tidak memilik keluarga, tapi percayalah semenjak hari itu aku sudah mengaggap kalian semua keluargaku."

Ron tersipu malu, wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Aku juga keterlaluan sobat, ucapanku saat itu terlalu kasar. Maafkan aku, teman?"

Harry tersenyum, tangannya terangkat menyambut tangan Ron, "teman." Ah, Harry jadi menjadi mengingat saat itu, saat dirinya dan Malfoy untuk memutuskan untuk saling berteman.

.

.

"Kita terjebak di sini dan sekarang Hermione sedang disiksa di atas sana. Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Saat ini, Ron dan Harry tengah berada di penjara bawah tanah milik keluarga Malfoy. Bersamaan dengan Luna dan ayahnya dan juga salah satu goblin yang menjaga Bank Gringotts, ia mendapati perkumpulan orang aneh.

Terimakasih, sungguh terimakasih Merlin.

Harry terjun bebas dalam lamunanya, ia kembali mengingat tahun-tahun yang sudah pernah ia lewati. Pahit manisnya hidup terjalin dengan irama yang konstan dan sekarang apa? Entahlah, ia tidak tahu. Jika saja dirinya mati saat malam itu, bukankan semua akan menjadi lebih baik?

"Harry Potter, kemari kau!" teriakan dari salah satu seorang Death Eater membuat Harry tersadar dari lamunanya. Seorang pria kurus dengan sebagian wajahnya yang terluka menatap dirinya dengan tatapan lapar, ia meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Bagus, kali ini apa lagi?

Harry di bawa kesebuah ruangan yang berada cukup jauh dari penjara bawah tanah, tangannya terikat mati dibelakang dan tongkatnya entah ada di mana sekarang. Ia kembali menjadi orang yang tidak berguna, padahal ia harusnya bisa pergi dari sini dan kembali ke Hogwarts untuk memulai pertempuran selanjutnya. Tapi kenapa dirinya berakhir satu ruangan bersama Malfoy?

"Wah lihat siapa ini, pengkhianat tingkat bangsawan rupanya. Ada perlu apa Tuan hingga memanggil darah campuran ini?" Harry menyindirnya, tapi Draco tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan itu.

"Omong-omong, apa anda puas Tuan, karena telah berhasil menangkap buruan dari Dark Lord? Ewh, menyebutnya dengan julukan seperti itu membuat lidahku gatal," Harry akan terus memprovokasinya, dirinya tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja.

"Jaga ucapanmu Potter, mulut kotormu itu tidak pantas untuk menyebut namanya yang agung!"

Ada tawa yang keluar dari mulut Harry, lalu perlahan tawa itu berubah menjadi tawa yang menyakitkan saat didengar. Mata Harry berkilat benci mentap Draco, sungguh di dalam hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasa sebenci ini.

"Kau membuatku muak Potter! Ambil ini dan pergilah selamatkan yang lain, ini terakhir kalinya aku membantumu. Setelah itu kita akan menjadi musuh, musuh untuk selamanya."

Harry menatapnya Draco dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, sebuah portkey tergeletak tak jauh dari sisinya. Ia berjongkok untuk mengambil portkey tersebut, lalu ia sadar bahwa tangannya masih terikat.

"Lepaskan ikatan ini dulu Tuan, kau tidak lihat aku tidak bisa mengambilnya?"

Draco hanya meliriknya sebentar, merasa hal yang diucapkan oleh Potter masuk akal ia akhirnya setuju untuk membuka ikatan itu.

"I couldn't stop you, when you left."

Draco diam tidak berkomentar, mendengar pernyataan Harry membuat ia bingung untuk meresponnya. Padahal selama ini ia sudah bersikap buruk pada Harry, tapi kenapa anak ini masih tetap memikirkannya?

"Aku tidak menyesal saat kau mengajak diriku untuk berteman, selama sebelas tahun aku hidup baru kali itu ada yang menginginkanku untuk menjadi temannya. Walaupun kau menyebalkan dan suka bertindak semaunya, tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena kau pernah menjadi temanku. Aku sangat berterimakasih,"

Draco medengus, "apa maksudmu mengucapkan hal itu? Kau berharap aku akan luluh mendengar itu semua?"

Harry menggeleng, ia berbalik menatap Draco dalam diam. Tangannya terulur ke depan merapihkan rambut anak Draco yang terlihat sedikit berantakan, senyum tipis terukir pada bibirnya. Harus Harry akui bahwa Draco memiliki jalan takdir yang berat.

"Jika aku bisa mengambilmu kembali, apa kau mau kembali ke sisiku?"

Draco ingin berucap, tapi bibirnya seperti direkat sangat erat. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir manis Draco, semuanya tertahan di dalam kerongkongannya yang terdalam. Sungguh, saat mendengar ucapan itu keluar begitu saja, Draco sangat tergoda untuk mengucapkan 'YES! TAKE ME AWAY FAR FAR AWAY FROM HERE, FROM THE STUPID VOLDY MOLDY!

BUT, Draco tidak mengucapkannya. Ia hanya mendengus lalu tertawa mengejek.

"Terimakasih Potter, tapi ini adalah jalanku. Sebelum aku lupa, tongkatmu ada di laci bewarna hitam nomer XX dari bawah. Pergilah dari sini,"

"Sebelum kita bertemu di medan pertempuran, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Harry pelan.

Dan saat Harry mengatakannya, Draco merasakan perasaan takut itu.

.

.

"Kau akan menjadi penyihir paling kuat Harry, bisa kau bayangkan itu?" ucapan Ron terdengar sangatlah menggoda bagi siapapun yang memiliki ketiga benda ini.

Maksudnya; Invisibility Cloak, Elder Wand, dan Resurrection Stone

Halo, saat ini Harry telah menjadi Master of Death. Keren kan?

Tidak, tentu saja. Hal ini malah menjadi hal yang menakutkan bagi Harry, benda-benda ini memiliki sejarah yang cukup buruk. Dan Harry tidak menginginkannya, bukan ini yang dia mau. Jadi Harry memutuskan untuk mengembalikan tongkat elder pada mendiang Profesor Dumbledore, batu kebangkitan pada mendiang Nicholas Flamel dan jubah ajaib ini akan Harry berikan pada anaknya nanti.

"Tidak Ron, aku tidak terlalu kuat untuk menanggung beban ini. Aku sudah merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari jika aku bisa mendapatkan ini semua, maka.." saat itu tatapan Harry terpaku pada sosok Draco Malfoy yang berdiri di antara sisa-sisa puing bangunan Hogwarts. Ia hanya sendirian, kedua orang tuanya mati dalam pertempuran dan sekarang Draco sama sepertinya.

"Aku harus pergi, kalian duluan saja ke tempat Molly nanti akan aku susul."

Ron dan Hermione saling lirik satu sama lain, saat tahu tujuan Harry adalah menghampiri Draco, mereka hanya diam tanpa banyak berbicara.

"Kau selamat," dua patah kata yang Harry ucapkan membuat Draco kembali pada kesadarannya kembali. Matanya terlihat sedikit bengkak tapi dari sana masih sangat terasa aura kesombongan yang sangat tinggi.

"Pergilah Potter, aku tidak mau berdebat saat ini."

Harry tertawa, "ingat yang aku ucapkan sesaat sebelum aku pergi dari kediamanmu? Aku serius saat itu, dan berhentilah memandangku dengan tatapan menghakimi seperti itu. Aku sudah punya Ginny jika kau mau tahu, tentu saja aku juga sudah berencana untuk.."

Ucapan Harry berhenti, reflek yang ia dapat saat pertempuran hidup dan mati membuat ia bisa merasakan bahaya yang mengintai. Di belakang Draco, seorang Death Eater tiba-tiba saja muncul dan melayangkan kutukan pembunuh. Sebagai orang yang selalu mendahulukan aksi ketimbang reaksi, Harry memilih untuk menarik tubuh Draco dalam pelukannya dan menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri menjadi tameng untuk melindungi Draco.

Roh Draco seperti ditarik paksa dari jiwanya saat melihat tubuh pemuda yang telah melindunginya itu jatuh dan tak bernyawa, ia linglung untuk sesaat tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Teriakan dari Ginny lah yang menyadarkannya, Ginny beraksi lebih cepat dalam membalas sang Death Eater tersebut.

"Harry.." bisik Draco lemah.

"Buka matamu, jangan berpura-pura mati. ini tidak lucu, ayo bangun!"

Tangan putih milih Draco menguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang pemuda tersebut dengan kencang, namun nihil, tubuh ringkih itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Harry sudah pergi, ia mati karena kutukan pembunuh.

Saat itu juga Draco menangis kencang, luka yang ia terima saat kematian orang tuanya belumlah kering dan sekarang Harry Potter juga harus meninggalkannya. Ini tidak adil, orang yang ia sayangi satu per satu meninggalkannya.

Hujan yang tiba-tiba menguyur tanah Hogwarts seolah menjadi saksi bisu atas kepergian sang pahlawan muda, tongkat teracung tinggi ke atas tanda bahwa mereka semua sedang berkabung atas kematian Harry Potter.

Sebagai murid,

Sebagai sahabat,

Sebagai pahlawan,

Dan sebagai seorang pejuang.

"Draco, jangan pernah ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Dan sebagai gantinya aku juga tidak akan pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, jika waktu mengizinkan kita bertemu lagi maukah saat itu kau ucapkan kalimat 'jadilah temanku' sekali lagi?"


End file.
